


Genius

by FizzyTaurus



Category: The Riot Club (2014)
Genre: Boys Behaving Badly, Dimitri is bae tho, England - Freeform, F/M, Guy Bellingfield - Freeform, Guy interrupts because of course he does, I'm posting it anyway, In Universe, Oxford, PWP, Rich Boys, Sex, Teasing, Very little plot but some, WIP, about to be very smutty, explicit - Freeform, he's not really that nice of a guy, incomplete work, shipping magnate, tfr prompts, trying to write him in character, very posh boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FizzyTaurus/pseuds/FizzyTaurus
Summary: Alexa hates Dimitri. He knows this, and the whole schoolyard crush thing kinda happens.





	Genius

"You know, for a genius billionaire, you really are very dumb."

 

"Why, because I don't know how to separate my whites from my darks? I have people for that." 

 

"Are any of those people here?" Alexa raised her eyebrows and leaned back in her chair. They were at Oxford, but kids didn't get to take their entire entourage from home with them to the dorms. The "genius" comment was in reference to Dimitri's constant referral to himself as such. 

 

"No, and that's why I pay for laundry service." Dimitri grinned smugly. 

 

"I hate you so much." Alexa mumbled and went back to her homework. _Spoiled brat._ She really did enjoy flirting with Dimitri, and she knew the only reason he was even willing to do this project together was that he knew she was the smart one in class and would get a good grade  regardless of what he did or didn't do. However, he was annoyingly smug about pretty much everything so she felt like punching his face more often than kissing it. 

 

"Do you though?" Dimitri seemed more amused at the prospect than offended. 

 

Alexa sighed without looking up from her notes. "You're making it pretty easy right now, I'll tell you that." Dimitri was starting to aggravate her. Alexa let her short, bobbed hair fall over the side of her face so she didn't have to look at him as if that would lessen the distraction he was being.

 

Suddenly, her pen disappeared from between her fingers. "Hey!" She yelped and soon found herself in somewhat of a wrestling match trying to retrieve her pen from Dimitri. "Jerk! You're gonna get us in trouble." Alexa was trying to keep her voice down since they were in the library. Dimitri just rolled his eyes and managed to hold her off long enough to tuck the pen in his back pocket. Alexa sat back in her chair and calmly said, "You don't think I'll go after it?" She had plenty more pens in her bag, but she had given up on getting any further work done.

 

"I'm fucking bored. Let's blow this off and go somewhere!" Dimitri started stuffing his papers and books back into his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

 

"What?" Alexa was a bit taken aback. "We...don't hang out." 

 

"So? Try not to be so allergic to fun, Alexa. Are you coming or not?" Dimitri was impatient. 

 

Alexa figured she needed a break, and there was a not small part of her that really wondered what Dimitri was like outside of school. She packed up her stuff and followed Dimitri outside. 

 

It was an unusually sunny day so she slipped on her sunglasses as they walked out to the street parking. 

 

Dimitri led her to his gunmetal gray Aston Martin DB9 Volante convertible. She tossed her bag in the back and let herself in as Dimitri walked around and hopped over the driver's side door. He put his mirrored aviators on, put the car in gear, and peeled out. He looked more comfortable than he did whenever he was in school - one arm draped over the door, sun on his tan face, his dark hair shining in the sun. "Fuck! Finally the sun is out. I hate this fucking country. Greece is so much better. Sun almost every day. It's nearly impossible to maintain a tan here. I fucking love California though. Aren't you from America? What state?" 

 

Alexa was kind of stunned at how chatty he suddenly was as the wind blew his long dark hair in multiple directions. "Um, not California!" She said with a laugh.

 

Dimitri chuckled. "No worries. America's tops though." He took a corner pretty hard, and Alexa grabbed the door to brace herself.

 

"Shit, Dimitri! Slow down!" 

 

"Keep your knickers on!" Dimitri paused. "Well, at least until I tell you not to." He glanced over at Alexa to see her reaction. 

 

Alexa shot him a horrified look. 

 

"My God, woman. You need to relax!"

 

Alexa crossed her arms. "So are you going to tell me where we're going?" 

 

"My apartment which is right here." Dimitri parked the car in front of a very ornate, new building. 

 

"I thought you said we were going somewhere fun." 

 

"We are. This is the first stop though." Dimitri put his key card in the front door and then led Alexa down the hallway to the elevator. They took it up to the third floor, and Dimitri opened the door to his apartment, one of the few doors on the entire floor. 

 

Once inside, Alexa's jaw dropped. "Oh my God, Dimitri. This is your apartment? I thought you were staying on campus." She crossed the room to the balcony overlooking the river while Dimitri threw his bag on the couch and walked over to the bar and began pouring himself a bourbon and a shot of vodka. He took the shot of vodka immediately. 

 

Dimitri turned and took a sip of his drink when he heard the patio door open. "I hardly think so. Would you stay on campus if you could live here?" He enjoyed watching Alexa marvel at his place, and he had to admit, she looked good on that balcony. Schoolwork wasn’t the only reason he always asked her for help in class. He quickly poured another drink and brought it out to her. 

 

Alexa took the drink from him and smiled. "Hey, thanks." 

 

"Finally, you're having a good time." Dimitri mused. 

 

"Yeah, I guess school makes me a little uptight." Alexa responded. "What am  _ I  _ doing here though? I'm sure you have a ton of other friends who are probably available. It's not like we have a ton in common." She took a sip of her drink. "Whoa, bourbon! Very nice...wouldn't have expected it from you, Dimitri." 

 

Dimitri feigned offense. "I have fucking excellent taste! I don't drink swill unless there's absolutely nothing else available. And as to your other question," He shrugged. "I don't know. I was bored. You’re nice.” The corner of his mouth curled into a smirk as he continued in a lower voice, “And I like nice things.” 

 

Alexa felt herself blush, and she stopped looking at the river long enough to turn and see Dimitri looking at her with open lust in his eyes. She suddenly realized she had no idea who he really was. Before she could stop it, Dimitri had wrapped one arm around her, and she was melting into his kiss. 

 

There was hunger in Dimitri’s kiss, and it took all of Alexa’s willpower to gently pull away. “Um, I thought this was the first stop…” 

 

A frustrated sigh left Dimitri’s lips. “What, did you not enjoy it?” 

 

Alexa hesitated. “Uh yeah--” but she was cut off by Dimitri planting his lips on hers again. This time Alexa unwound herself from his embrace and tried to put a little distance between herself and Dimitri and stepped back into the apartment. “Come on, Dimitri. It’s early; like you said, let’s go have some fun.” She was trying to regain her composure and not let her nerves show. 

 

Dimitri sat his drink down. He wasn’t used to be resisted like this. He  _ always _ got what he wanted, especially where women were concerned, but he had to admit that maybe a challenge was what he needed. He started closing the distance. “I know of some fun we could have right now. You did say you were enjoying yourself.” There was that smirk of his again. 

 

“Yeah, but come on, I don’t even really know you that well. You’re moving a little fast, Dimitri.” At this point, Alexa was backing up but ran out of room when she bumped up against the adjacent wall. 

 

Dimitri kept up his advance and put his hands on her hips. Leaning close to her ear, he whispered, “We can go slow then.” His breath on her skin resulted in a chill running from her neck all the way down her body. Dimitri started planting gentle kisses down her neck, each one leaving a brief tingle on her skin.  

 

“Dimitri…” Alexa desperately wanted to resist, but it had been a very long time since she had any physical attention, and Dimitri had been charming her all afternoon. The woodsy scent of his cologne flooded her nostrils, scrambling any last coherent thought she had. She raised her hands to his chest as if to attempt to push him away, but just then, Dimitri brought his lips back up to meet hers. He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head against the wall as he pressed his body into hers. 

 

Alexa felt him bring his thigh between her legs, pressing against her center. She’s surprised at how sensitive she is at this point and sighs into the kiss. Dimitri’s kisses had morphed from gentle into more demanding and aggressive. His hardness is making itself known pressed up against her pelvis as well. 

 

There’s a sudden buzz at the door which startles them both. They’re both panting as Dimitri breaks the kiss. He looks toward the door and mumbles, “Shit, just a second.” 

 

He walks over to the buzzer at the door, hits the button, and speaks into it. “Yes?” 

 

“D, let me in. Remember, we were going to meet the lads over at the pub.” Guy chirped into his end of the speaker. 

 

“I’m  _ busy _ .” Dimitri said, his annoyance coming through his voice. 

 

Shocked by her own actions, Alexa walked up behind Dimitri and started running her hands down his chest, over his abdomen, getting lower…

 

Dimitri sucked in his breath. “I mean it, Bellingfield, I’m busy. Sod off.” Guy was his best mate, but he wasn’t about to let this opportunity get away from him. At this point, he could feel Alexa’s hands at his belt and fly. With no answer from Guy, he waited on her to get them undone and then turned to face her again. 

 

“And you’re the one who said we were moving too fast.” He chuckled. 

 

“Okay, I lied.” Alexa kissed him again and pulled back just long enough to pull her shirt off. Dimitri immediately ran his hands gently over her breasts, covered by a thin silky bra. His thumbs lingered over her already perky nipples, making them a bit harder. Alexa loved the feeling and could feel her center getting wetter just from his touch.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Riot Club members will appear probably down the road if I finish this. Still, I'm not doing the trope where the OC of course finds out about them and is immediately accepted into the boys' club. If you've seen the movie, they're not great with women. 
> 
> Wrote this when I started with the TFR Prompt 197.


End file.
